Sleepover!
by Mishie17
Summary: Okay, so the girls are having a sleepover at Temari's, Kankuro gets an idea. Now most of the Naruto gang is there and what happens when they fear something...?And,more events happen afterwards...? Dont like,dont read.No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

"So, can you guys come over today?" a blonde haired girl, put up in for seperate pony tails asked into the four way phone, then she added," Oh,Hina-chan, can you ask now,its gonna be in 30 miutes?"

"I think I can go,let me ask Neji-nii-san" a gentle voice said from one end and quietly put down the phone.

"Poor,Hinata-san! She cant even go anywhere without Neji!" said another voice from one end.

"Okay,one:ouch, my ear and two:I know it sucks but maybe he'll say yes this time!" another voice said.

"Oh yes! He'll do that! Then hell cut his hair and announce his undying love for Ten-chan!" the blonde put in sarcastically.

"Shut up! When did I get put in this goddamn thing?!" the girl,obviously named Tenten,shouted.

"When you spoke the first time," the blonde put in.

"Well,we're only freinds! FREINDS! F-R-I-E-N-D-S!" Tenten shouted," Get it through that thick skull of yours Temari!"

"Yeah,sure whatever you say..." the voice said with much sarcasm.

"We believe you" Temari,the blonde, put in- crossing her fingers.

"Thank y-HEY! I heard sarcasm in that! Sakura,Temari! When I get my hands on you, you'r-"

"He...said I can go. Neji-nii-san said I can go over tonight..."the shy voice, Hinata, said in a confused manner.

"What's wrong,Hinata-san?" Sakura,the voice, asked.

"-twitch- He never lets me go anywhere and he gave me permission straight away.Maybe hes not afraid o-"

"She can go. She'll see you later." a male's voice,that obviously belonged to Neji,spoke and the line went dead.

"Okay,then...I'll go,I think.Let me go ask Lee..." Tenten said and put down the reciever.

"Her too! Man! People and their overprotectivness!"Sakura shouted.

"Hey, we all have brothers here. Its just the way they are. Never letting us do anything! Its not our fault!" Temari said.

...Silence...

...More Silence...

"Ok,same deal here.I can go. Ah! Hes not afraid o-"

"My _youthful_ sister can go. Now _excuse me while I __**kill her with youth**_" a voice, obviously belonging to Lee said and the line went dead.

Insert sweatdrop from the two remaining girls.

"They feared something but refused to admit it..." they both bluntly put in

"I can go. Be there in a little,ja ne" Sakura stated

"Okay ja ne"

And the lines went dead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So?!

What do you think?!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Meet the girls!

First off is Temari no Sabaku. She is 17 years old,the oldest of her 2 sibling,Gaara and Kankuro, and the same age as one of her freinds.She has a murky blonde hair and brown-green eyes. You can usaully see her killing her younger brother,Kankuro,but not literally or hanging out with her freinds.

Next is Tenten. She is Rock Lee's younger sister (A/N: sorry tenlee fans).Adoptive,but still his sister,even if not by blood.Gai Mato adopted her at the age of 2 years,and now Lee and her consider themselves blood siblings.She has chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair.Usaully seen doing random things.Same age as Temari.

Third is Hinata Hyuuga,the shy heiress of the Hyuuga Clan. She used to stutter alot,but now its rare to catch her stuttering.She has violet-purple hair and snow white eyes. She also has a habit of twiddling her index fingers together when she is nervous.Plus her overprotective older cousin.She is one of the youngest out of the girls, age of 16.

Fourth is Sakura Haruno.She has bubblegum pink hair and jade eyes.She has no brothers or sisters and lives with her mom.Usaully seen hanging out with her freinds or reading books.She is the same age as Hianta. She is 16 years old.

All of the girls have pale-but-not-too-pale-skin. Even though they are in their teens, their ages can betray them deeply.

Temari is 17 years old-she can act like she is 2 years old at times,or like she is in her early 20s.

Tenten is also 17 years old- she can act like she is a 3 year old or like she is in her early 20's.

Hinata is 16 years old- she can act like a little baby or like she is in her late 20s.

Sakura is 16 years old- she can act like she is a one year old or like she is in her early 30s.

When talking about their babyish ages, that is how young their immaturness goes.

When talking about their older years,that is how old they can act.

They can all easily read eachother,just by looking at them,not even needing to bother with eye contact.

All the girls have known eachother since the kindergarden.

SO,now that you know more about the girls,on with the story!!!!

--

Dont worry,more story next chapter!


	3. NO INTERNET

NO INTERNET!!!!

SORRY BUT I HAVE NO INTERNET!!!Yeah,that means that updates to all my stories will be cut short,sorry about this!!!


End file.
